User blog:TheWordyBirdy/ANNOUNCING BAD GIRLS
So recently I've been trying to continue my newly renewed fanficion Saints, but I just lost inspiration for that one. So while taking a shower a few minutes ago I came up with a great new idea for one and it's called...BAD GIRLS. Episodes will start to be released after I come back from vacation on 20 August and will be released sporadically with no set schedule because my life is unpredictable and there's no guarantee I'll be able to write an episode each week. Plot Bad Girls takes place in a reform school for troubled girls in Suffield, Connecticut called Pinelawn Academy for Girls. The show follows new girl Liza Danielson (played by Emma Watson) as she maneuvers her way through the school and the drama that follows. Characters Main Characters *'Emma Watson' as Liza Danielson. Liza is a 16 year old high school sophomore from Long Island, New York. She was a bully in her old school but is kicked out of school after multiple offenses. She is sent to Pinelawn Academy for Girls by her parents to "straighten her out." *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Amelia "West" West. West is an outsider at Pinelawn and was sent there for reasons she doesn't enjoy talking about. She dislikes the popular girls and is close friends with Candy. West acts as Liza's mentor in her early days. She is openly a lesbian. *'Claire Julien' as Natalia Zarenko. Natalia is the most popular girl in Pinelawn. She is a former socialite and heir to the Zarenko family fortune, but was sent to Pinelawn after getting kicked out of three previous boarding schools for excessive partying and other offenses. She is best friends with Kourtney and Lillie. *'Vanessa Morgan' as Kourtney MacDonald. Kourtney is one of Natalia's close friends. She comes off as ditzy but this is just an act she uses to not seem like a threat to Natalia. She is in a relationship with Kyle Everett, a 17 year old from a local high school who is a closeted homosexual. *'Jessica Lowndes' as Lillian "Lillie" Diaz. Lillie is another one of Natalia's close friends. She was previously the newest addition to Pinelawn and was sent there after getting caught doing cocaine by her parents. Before befriending Natalia she looked like an "extremely butchy lesbian" in her own words, but later blossomed into a beautiful young woman. *'Ashley Fink' as Candice "Candy" Ambrosini. Candy is another outsider at Pinelawn and West's best friend. She believes that she is alienated by her peers because of her size, but this is shown to be just a chip on her shoulder. She was sent to Pinelawn for getting into fights at her old school. *'Jessica Lange' as Dr. Alice Lateau. Alice is the school psychologist and a close friend of the main characters. She empathizes with them and isn't afraid to bend the rules a little bit unlike the other staff members. She has an on-and-off sexual relationship with Eric. Recurring Characters *'Dylan O'Brien' as Kyle Everett. Kyle is Kourtney's boyfriend from a local high school who she sneaks out to see often. However, he is a closeted homosexual, something Natalia knows but keeps hidden from Kourtney. *'Kyle MacLachlan' as Mr. Eric Anderson. Eric is the no-nonsense headmaster of Pinelawn Academy for Girls and has had an on-and-off sexual relationship with both Alice and a student, Natalia. He takes his job rather seriously and is a strong supporter of discipline. *'Lily Rabe' as Miss Loren Epstein. Loren is a young social studies teacher at Pinelawn and the object of West's attention. She is a very strict teacher but doesn't deal well with criticism. Category:Blog posts